Survival Guide
Guide intended for freshspawns. This is a guide on how to increase your chances of survival. This will also show you the basics of the game. Please note that this guide is unfinished. Basic Controls After buying the game, check your controls to know what keybinds you can use. Here is a list of the controls. E to Interact / Open R to use Heavy Attack Q to Roll / Dash F to block G to charge Mana Left-click to hit Wx2 (double-press) to run Over an unconscious body: V to carry B to execute (lethal) N to injure (non-lethal) P to force drink (lethal & non-lethal) After learning those controls, you will understand some of the keybinds of this game. Race Once you have spawned in the game, your race will automatically be chosen. Some races are better than others, but if your race doesn't fit your playstyle or is bad, then you can Abandon Lineage for 200 R$ after losing your last life. This will automatically select another race again for you to play into. Races and classes for each race (best to worst order) # Haseldan: best class for this race is dragon knight and dragon slayer, because they got double awakening. No class is bad for this race, actually. # Rigan: Best for every class but mages, due to their mana regen hitting the right % is harder. # Castellan: Good for EVERY class. There scholar boon and mana regen make it able to play any class, e.g: Go sigil knight then go tomeless. # Gaian: Can go any class, but with the recent nerf it is not that good because they cant stack repair anymore. (Low health classes, maybe?). # Rigan: Can go any class, specifically good for mages as rigan has x2 mana regen. To be worked on by other editors. Players There are multiple types of players which play this game, here is my list of players: Agressive - 'Attacks most people on sight. '''Neutral -' Does not attack unless provoked. '''Passive - '''Runs away or combat logs when in combat (Usually also freshspawns.) '''Freshspawn - '''A player who is new to the game, or a player who did not make much progress after spawning. '''Friendly - '''Considered rare in the Rogue Lineage community, friendly types help people in the game. They are usually mid-game / late-game. Most players in the community are either aggressive, neutral, or freshspawns. Avoiding the aggressive types that are stronger than you is common sense. Sometimes, freshspawns attack you (assuming you're a freshspawn) because they don't know how to play the game much. If you find a freshspawn, try to make friends with them. If the freshspawn is an Ashiin, and you're not, then it's best to avoid them because if they are aggressive, you'll likely die. They're not too hard to be beaten by experienced players. If you are in combat mode, which shows a yellow text warning, then don't leave right after the warning ends. Wait 5-10 seconds before leaving. It will still consider this a combat log and will deduct a life if you do leave instantly, and will give you insanity. Being in 3rd person mode and enabling shiftlock will increase your likelihoods of seeing someone behind you and around corners. Silver Earning silver is very helpful in game, as you can buy food, weaponry, outfits, class skills and learn new stuff by NPCs. You can earn silver by selling trinkets and ingredients. The amount of silver you have is located at the bottom-left corner of your screen. The amount of silver you earn for each trinket has increased, so it should be easier to obtain silver now. Note: Do not pay '''Tal your silver as he will trick you by throwing "POCKET SAND" at your eyes and running away from you, then disappearing. Edit: You can catch Tal if you can run to him and after clicking a few times (sometimes it doesnt register and its really annoying) he will stop and teach you pocket sand. As soon as he turns the corridor by the fallen branch, he will dissappear. Mana Mana is very important for survival. Obtaining Mana can be done in 4 ways. # Punching players approximately 72 times. # Being struck by a curse. # Becoming a vampire. # Being the race Vind. After gaining Mana, you may be thinking "What do I do with Mana?", or "What is the point of Mana?" You can Mana run, climb, punch better (with slightly more strength and range) after surviving Day 1 with enough training, and Mana dash after surviving Day 2. Refer to Mana to learn how to train your Mana. Health Your health is vital to survival. Here is a list of ways that you lose health. # Falling off a high place. - Unless you're good at climbing, don't try to climb high stuff # Burning. - Don't walk in fire, self-explanatory. You can put yourself out by rolling. # Taking damage from combat. - Avoid anyone who doesn't look as fresh, if not fresher than you. # Being poisoned. - Above comment. Allies Having friends play with you can boost your chance of survival. They help by # Helping you in combat. # Teaching you how to play. # Showing you places which you did not know existed and how to get there. And much more reasons. Chaotic vs Orderly There are two factions, Chaotic and Orderly. Chaotics are the bad people (villians) of rogue lineage. They grip people, (grip meaning kill). You can become a Chaotic by using the execute command on an unconscious body. Orderly are the good people (heroes) that jail Chaotics and help NPCs & People. You can become an Orderly by jailing Chaotics. Some of them fight about which is better while some are a Chaotic and Orderly duo. Knowing which faction fits your playstyle and being in that faction will help you throughout the game. Combat tips / strategies Remember to stay vigilant and keep watch for those who try to kill. This game is at least 50 percent of high level Chaotics who don't care about you spending tons of time on the game. They hunt down noobs and take advantage of their inability to understand the game, but mostly they camp in Oresfall, and Royal Woods. Then they wait for freshspawns to come. Here are ways in order to become better at combat. # Dash. Knowing when to dash is essential because it will help you dodge attacks. Stay away from your enemy by dashing, and attack them while they're in a combo or just finished their combo or heavy attack. (unfinished) Perseverance Remember that in this game, you will die over and over and over ''and '''over '''and 'over '''again. This game is difficult, as mentioned in the description of the game. Each time you die, whether in combat or natural environments, you will gain knowledge on the game. Just keep playing, even after you die. Explore new areas, make friends, practice combat, and you will eventually become a pro.Category:Guide Category:WIP